Marvel Universe Online
by Calebray866
Summary: The Marvel Version of DC Universe Online


Marvel Universe Online

(The Marvel Version of DCUO)

Chapter 1: Introduction In a Distant Future

The story begins in a distant future with a big battle of Marvel Heroes and Villains.

Giant Man is spotted fighting Iron Monger in a giant mech suit until Thor blasts him Iron Monger down with the Thunder from his Hammer blasting him to pieces.

"Hey God of Thunder!" Taunted Ronan The Accuser. " Let's see if your hammer will hold up against my hammer of judgement."

"So we shall!" Thor excepted as the two flew around to battle.

Captain America, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, and Hulk were leading the remaining heroes.

"You got a plan for Doctor Doom?" Captain America asked Spider-Man.

Scarlet Witch took out Ultron with her mystic powers.

The remaining villains were Doctor Doom, Venom, Loki with Enchantress, Deadpool, and Magneto fighting the battle.

Spider Man and Venom fought. "Last chance to reunite with us Spider." Venom told Spider-Man.

"Not today Venom." Spidey webbed up Venom then spun him around and sling shot the symbeote all the way into parts unknown and presumably dies.

"Deadpool." Doom instructed. "You know what to do."

"On it as soon as I figure out why this battle seems so familiar?" A puzzled Deadpool said.

"Move! Wilson!" Doom ordered.

"Okay okay not my fault both the movies you were in were flops." Deadpool said breaking the forth wall before going into the battle.

Deadpool battled both Hulk and Iron Man. "Which side are you on wade?" Iron Man said.

"To the highest bidder and unfortunately for you Stark it Doom and his buddies." Deadpool took out Hulk slicing the big green monster across the chest in an X shape.

Captain America stepped in and slammed his shield into Deadpool.

"Human Torch is that you?" Deadpool said. "Oh wait I forgot you're Cap you both just look so similar."

Meanwhile, Ronan had Thor pinned down hammer raised with the power of one of the stones. "You stand accused."

"Come on Enchantress." Loki said. " These fools will face the wrath of the true king of Asgard... Me!" Loki had his Scepter staff in had ready to fire as he took down the SHEILD hellicarrior sending it crashing down on top of Giant Man.

"Hello Captain." Magneto said to Captain America and Iron Man

Thor unleashed his thunder while Ronan unleashed his energy blast from his hammer causing a big explosion taking out Cap, Spider-Man, Magneto, Scarlet Witch, And Ronan.

Iron Man, Captain America, Scarlet survived barely but wounded.

Enchantress parishad after Loki revealed himself as one of the God of mischief's hologram tricks in order to save himself leaving Enchantress to die in the process.

"Oh was I supposed to help you?" Loki said to the now deceased Enchantress.

Loki spots Deadpool with Thor pinned to the ground on the rubble ready to shoot the god of thunder in the head.

"NO!" Loki yelled. "Nobody kills my brother but me!" Loki readied his Scepter to fire Deadpool looks over at Loki's direction and says.

"Aw...sh..."before Deadpool could finish his sentence he and Thor were destroyed by Loki's blast from his staff.

Doctor Doom took out Captain America with his electric blasts then went on to do the same to Scarlet Witch.

"Doom!" Iron Man yelled in fury firing his ultra beams blasting Doctor Doom back who was he and Iron Man were the remaining fighters.

Doom took down Stark with a plasma blast then stabbed Iron Man's battery heart. But Doom had no time to celebrate as he turned around to see an invasion Doom looks inside the invading ship was none other than Annihilus.

Doom blasted Annihilus's containers on his ship containing Exobytes. Doom's blast sends The Exobytes down into the city infecting random people giving them powers. Such as Fire, Ice, Electricity, Technology, Mental, Nature, and Metal mending.

Future Doctor Doom is seen arriving in the present day Marvel Universe meeting with Captain America, Iron Man, and Spider-Man. He tells them that the newly infected heroes/villains must be trained to prevent Annihilus's Invasion.

(Mentors)

Hero Mentors:

Iron Man

Captain America

Spider-Man

Villain Mentors:

Doctor Doom

Loki

Doctor Octopus


End file.
